Forum:2015 Pacific typhoon season
Betting pools for this page October 22W.MUJIGAE Tropical Depression 22W as everyone is focused on Joaquin... the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 15:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Mujigae Yeah, this storm, named Kabayan in the Philippines has just crossed Luzon; it actually prompted class suspensions here, due to heavy rains. Anyway, Mujigae is heading towards southern China. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Mujigae Okay, now a Cat 1-equivalent typhoon. Will hit southern China or Hainan Island soon. (seems that no one notices that there are currently two systems in the western Pacific, huh?) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) : I have, I just haven't really said anything about them. Hopefully this storm isn't too bad in China, and I think they've dealt with much worse. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep, they've dealt with much worse typhoons. I don't think Mujigae will be too bad over in China, but it may cause a bit of flooding, and prompt minor evacuations and fear in the area. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 19:53, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::This thing exploded into a Category 4 monster (by JTWC standards) before landfall Zhanjiang. This could turn out to be a very bad storm for China... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::And so it turned out. $3.7 billion worth of damages? Wow, this has a good shot on retirement, but China has seen worse. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) 23W.CHOI-WAN Tropical Storm Choi-wan Oh, and another one forms in the western Pacific, while everyone is talking about Joaquin in the Atlantic. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:18, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : This storm is huge, wow. It's so big that it has a 985 mbar pressure yet only has 50 mph winds. Interesting. Yeah, nobody ever pays attention to these storms. Hopefully they will now that I updated the active storms header. However, Joaquin is a pretty interesting storm to watch. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: The JTWC excepts Choi-wan to briefly become a typhoon, but if it does become one, it won't be that powerful. It's also expected to be a fishspinner, and not harm anyone. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 19:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Choi-wan the size of this and its eye is massive!. size is because formed from a moonsoon area.--the destructive Hurricane Odile • • 15:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) : The storm's so big it has the pressure of a low end category 3 hurricane. It's large size might keep it from typhoon status per JMA though. That is quite the large eye. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 01:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Choi-Wan will continue on a northwest track spreading heavy rainfall and locally damaging winds into Sakhalin Thursday night and Friday. By the weekend, Choi-wan will interact with another storm moving over northeastern China and southeastern Russia leading to additional rainfall; however, the threat for flooding and damaging winds will be minimal." (Taken from AccuWeather) Looks like Japan will get a beating, as well as Russia, by Choi-wan. MarcusSanchez My Own Talk Junior Administrator and Chat Moderator of HHW''' 11:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC)MarcusSanchez''' Post-Tropical Cyclone Choi-Wan Gone. Ryan1000 18:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) 24W.KOPPU Tropical Storm Koppu looks that another TS has formed in the WPac. models say this can become a super typhoon. --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Forecast to be a category 4. This definitely has a shot at super typhoon status. Not too organized yet, though. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 14:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Has been named Lando by PAGASA. (Mujigae was named Kabayan, by the way.) Forecast to hit the extreme northern Luzon this weekend. This may be a bad storm for the Philippines — my country. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Central and northern Luzon isn't a particularly populated part of the Philippines, they've been hit by sveral strong super typhoons before but none of them caused serious damage (well, other than to the forests there). Megi of 2010 was a recent example, Cimaron and Chebi of 2006 also did so. Ryan1000 00:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Koppu looks concerning in the long run. I hope the Philippines won't receive too much destruction and deaths from Koppu. Since northern Luzon isn't so populated, I doubt we'll witness too much damage, but we'll watch out for what this potentially concerning storm does. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 00:28, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Koppu Storm signals now raised in various parts of Luzon, including the Philippine capital. Koppu has been upgraded into a Cat 2 typhoon, forecasted to strengthen to a Cat 3 or 4 soon. Man, this storm has heavy precipitation with it, and is forecasted to linger in the largest Philippine island for 2-3 days, with landfall expected to happen tomorrow morning or afternoon. This may be the version Erika/Joaquin of the Philippines this year. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) : This is a bad storm for the Philippines. It might make landfall as a category 4. There's just been a big storm to slam them every single year, and Haiyan in 2013 was the worldwide strongest landfall ever. Hopefully all those category 5 super typhoons have prepared them... ~Raindrop57 (talk) 02:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Whoa, up to 150 mph and forecast to become a category 5! ANOTHER category 5 typhoon hitting the Phillippines, that's not good. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 14:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: :( Oh, crap. Not again. This beast is a 150 MPH monster, and it's not done intensifying, this wouldn't be so bad, except it's so close to the Phillipines. Why do they always get a bad typhoon? In the past 10 years, they've had destructive typhoon after destructive typhoon. I feel so sorry for all of those poor people. They DO NOT need another category 5 hit. :( ::: leeboy100My Talk! 18:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Koppu is currently nearing landfall as a super typhoon, which usually means a lot of devastation potential. The northern Philippines could be slammed really hard by the typhoon. It sometimes seems like every time I hope that a storm won't be destructive, it does become a very destructive, historic storm which spells "massive devastation" for affected areas. -_- [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 18:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : After hitting the Philippines as a super typhoon, this thing could then restrengthen some and hit Japan Taiwan. Why must these typhoons only RI before landfall? I hope there aren't too many deaths, but sadly some deaths are almost certain. The Philippines are having a run of bad luck with typhoons. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 20:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : The Philippines are no stranger to monster typhoons, they see more landfalling tropical cyclones than any other country in the world on an annual basis. An average of 6-7 tropical cyclones hit the islands every year, with at least 1 or 2 of those being big super typhoons. The all-time record was 19 landfalls on the islands in the 1993 Pacific typhoon season. Only one tropical storm hit them back in the 1958 season. Fortunately, most of the heaviest rainfall with Koppu will be northeast of Manila in the mostly unpopulated central and northern parts of Luzon, but it still could be destructive for those areas, and its PAGASA name (Lando) could be the first to meet their retirement criteria this year. Ryan1000 01:43, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : This storm is currently causing floods and torrential rainfall in Northern and Central Luzon. Even Metro Manila (under Signal No. 2) did not escape from Koppu/Lando's wrath; in fact, some trees here fell during the height of the storm. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : I hope everyone's okay.... :( leeboy100My Talk! 05:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Koppu (2nd time) Lee, I hope so too. This typhoon was just monstrous for the northern Philippines, and there could be a large chance that damage and death tolls could merit the criteria for retiring the PAGASA name. I'd appreciate it if it didn't cause a lot of deaths and devastation in the area. Anyway, it is down to tropical storm strength according to both agencies. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 01:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Gradually weakening now. But damn, this caused 18 deaths so far in the country, and at least PHP 5 billion worth of damages in agriculture alone. This storm will linger in the Philippine Area of Responsibility until at least Saturday/Sunday, and the PAGASA name of this storm will surely go. (I'm not sure if Goni/Ineng would be included, but 'Ineng' last August cause PHP 4 billion worth of damages, but it's not that notable compared to Koppu/Lando.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:23, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Remnants of Koppu Just putting it out that Koppu dissipated a while ago. I guess it was too close to land. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) 25W.CHAMPI Tropical Depression 25W could we see a re Joan-Ivan STY duet again? --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Champi It's now named, and is also forecast to be a major typhoon. Hopefully no land is majorly affected. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Also forecast to be a Cat 4, like Koppu. Hopefully it will stay in thre open sea. (Trivia: Champi is the replacement name for Ketsana, the storm that devastated the Philippine capital, Manila, in September 2009.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:13, October 14, 2015 (UTC) : It might hit some islands on it's way out to sea, but it won't hit any major land masses, although it could become a strong typhoon. Ryan1000 00:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC)I hope it becomes a super typhoon, out to sea! :) That is the best type of storm in existance, a harmless, really powerful fishspinner. Champi looks to be one of them, hopefully! [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 00:30, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Champi Typhoon per JMA standards, still a TS according to JTWC. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:44, October 16, 2015 (UTC) : Typhoon according to JTWC now. It's supposed to reach category 3 status. Nice fishspinner to look at, although it's organization isn't quite yet amazing. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : Now 240 kph, super typhoon per JTWC standards. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 16:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Nobody's paying attention to Champi? It's jumped to super typhoon status with 150 mph 1 min winds, and it's forecast to become a category 5! It's got a nice eye too. Edit: Oh, didn't see Anonymous had posted. Still, impressive storm! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: What a beautiful typhoon. Hope it becomes a cat. 5 since it's not likely to cause destruction. :) leeboy100My Talk! 05:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Down to 215 kph. (1-min sustained) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: After almost becoming a category 5, it's convection's been warming, although it still has an obvious eye. It's too bad it began to weaken instead of becoming a category 5. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:42, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::: But it was just incredibly awesome that we witnessed this storm becoming a large, powerful, good-looking typhoon without harming anyone. That is the best type of storm in existance, IMO. Champi, you're the best. :) [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 01:43, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: It was a beautiful typhoon while it lasted. About time some strong typhoon can go without hitting stuff! Satellite estimates in fact had Champi at category 5 strength, 140 knots, so it could have been one. However, I'm more interested in Olaf now. Sorry, Champi! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 02:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Olaf is weakening too, so I'm a bit more interested in Patricia now, because of it threatening Mexico. Champi has weakened a lot too and should be back to severe TS strength by Friday or so. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: Champi's restrengthened to category 3 status, I guess it's not done with just yet! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::: Ok, that was a bit surprising. Maybe Champi will be down to severe TS strength by the weekend instead. This storm is a bit of a fighter I'd say. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:32, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Champi is starting to weaken again, but when it was a C3 for the second time it had a 60 nautical mile wide eye that was perfectly defined. Pretty large eye, I have to say. It also made me feel like Champi was staring at me. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Champi (2nd time) Champi has finally weakened to a STS after making a surprise comeback to C3 status. It's getting hit by tons of shear and should dissipate soon. However, it was a very nice fishspinner that at one point had a gigantic eye. (Unlike Koppu which destroyed the Phillipenes) ~Raindrop57 (talk) 15:05, October 24, 2015 (UTC) 26W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression New one near Wake Island. It's a TD on JMA and has a high chance of development according to the JTWC. It is Probably another fishspinner. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Depression 26W SUPRISE! --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 15:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) : Not even forecast to strengthen :( : Maybe our next named storm will have to wait for later. [[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] (Wanna Chat? • • ) 22:30, October 22, 2015 (UTC) November 27W.IN-FA 95W.INVEST In-fa might develop from this. --hon hon hon | hon hon hon • • 16:53, November 13, 2015 (UTC) : Finally, something in the WPac! However, I don't see it on the JTWC outlook yet. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''' 23:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Now on the JTWC outlook, but at a "low" chance. Hopefully we finally see In-fa! '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' :::It's got a TCFA issued on it, and has a "high" chance according to the JTWC. Here comes In-fa! '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 01:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm In-fa whoever is keeping this wiki inactive... forecasted to become a monster --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 16:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) : So the typhoon season finally gets another named storm. This one might end up hitting stuff eventually though. It has some potential to become a super typhoon. It's not too impressive currently, but this will be something to watch. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 16:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: We don't get nearly as much attention in the WPac forum as we do in the ATL and EPac forums, but it does definitely warrant attention when powerful typhoons threatening land, and this one could be a category 3 or stronger when it approaches Guam later this week. Not good. 'Ryan1000' 22:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm In-fa TY per JTWC STS per JMA --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 16:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : It weakened for no reason at one point, with it's eye vanashing, but seems to be restrengthening. The track seems to take it away from land as well, so In-Fa might be a strong fishspinner. ~Raindrop57 (talk) 17:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Haven't been on these forums much recently, but looks like we got In-Fa. It is expected to become relatively powerful while spinning fish over the next week or so. The JTWC forecasts In-Fa to top out at 115 knots. '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 23:48, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon In-fa This thing has exploded. It's now a category 3 typhoon with winds of 115 mph. Leeboy100Hello! 12:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : It is forecast to get up to 120 knots (138, estimated to 140 mph) but I hope for it to get as strong as a super typhoon, since it's not threatening anyone! '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 23:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Now it's up to 110 knots (≈125 mph) according to the JTWC, and expected to peak here instead. Still, this is a nice-looking fishspinner, that luckily is not threatening land. '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 23:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: I guess it's WPac and Chill for In-Fa... it's still hanging around but is starting to weaken (current strength is 85 knots). '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 07:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Nobody checks these forums which usually means I'm talking to myself -.- But anyway, it's 75 knots (85 mph) and the weakening trend should continue. '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] ''Talk to me''' 19:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm In-fa (2nd time) nearly dead. --HurricaneOdile | drop something in the box • • 21:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Finally someone posts here. :P In-fa is down to 35 knots (40 mph) so it is almost gone. Good riddance, In-Fa! '[[User:Steve820 |'Steve820']] [[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Thanksgiving!]]' 00:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Remnants of In-fa Steve, don't worry; you are dealing with exactly I handled on the WPAC two years ago (and even last year)! It seems the mother basin activitywise is just not appealing to the new Wikia members. :( Or maybe, Sandra is stealing all the attention. Anyway, both the JTWC and JMA have written the last advisory on In-fa (Parma's replacement, BTW), and the latter stated that the system is beginning ET transition. Nevertheless, it put a strong fight against all that strong shear, as the JTWC prognostic reasonings consistently mentioned. On a side note, Steve, In-fa was named Marilyn (its first usage as well) as it started weakening. I didn't see the latter's name on any of the headings. Also, In-fa (and now Sandra)'s intensification to Category 4 intensity marks twenty-five of those TC's worldwide, seven more than the previous record number seen in 2004. If the WPAC produces a re-Hagupit or re-Bopha, that number may become 26... AndrewTalk To Me 14:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :I do think Sandra could be stealing some attention currently, or it is just that this basin doesn't appeal to many users here. I was also about to post this header but was surprised to see you return. The worldwide activity is also incredible this year, 25 C4's is astonishing. Anyway, good riddance, In-Fa! I also don't check the PAGASA's naming at all, so I just name each heading without regard to if PAGASA named a system or not. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] [[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Thanksgiving!]]' 19:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Both of you are right, it's just all the attention that Sandra, and the EPac in general, are getting. I love this basin! Anyways, 25 cat 4's in one year is amazing! Goodbye In-Fa! Seeing as you're the replacement name for Parma, I'm glad you didn't affect land. Leeboy100Turkey! 20:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also, a side note to my above edit. Of those 25 cyclones that reached category 4 strength, 10 of them went on to become category 5's. Also, out of the ten category 5's, I believe 4 of them had a pressure of 900 or lower (Pam, Eunice, Patricia & Soudelor). Leeboy100Hello! 20:22, November 27, 2015 (UTC) December 28W.MELOR Tropical Storm Melor after a big lull in the activity. Melor has formed --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 15:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Melor. Melor is currently at 50 kts/ 990 mb and I just had a crazy thought. I started tracking the WPac in 2009. The first storm I ever tracked was 2009's Super Typhoon Melor. 6 years later and we are back on that name. I have been tracking storms in general for around 10-11 years now. Crazy how time flies. Sorry for going off-topic. Anyways, I'll be closely monitoring Melor, because with it being December, I won't be as busy outside the forums. Leeboy100Happy Holidays! 18:39, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Melor You've been tracking storms that long? How old were you back when you started storm tracking? I have tracked them since 2010, I turned 11 years old that year. I agree it is crazy how time flies... Back to the storm, its now a 110 kt typhoon about to strike the Philippines. I hope they are not devastated! [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''' 03:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Don't know why this hasn't been updated until now, but Melor is now a strong, though compact, category 3 typhoon heading for the central Philippines. It'll be making landfall tomorrow and possibly causing some major damage to scattered areas of the islands. And due to it's slow movement, it'll be dropping a lot of rain, possibly causing flash floods or mudslides in some locations. There's apparently an error on Weather Underground's satellites, they show nothing heading towards the islands at all, though if you check out this video from The Weather Channel, you can clearly see Melor coming. Also, remember Steven, we go by JMA's 10-minute winds in the active storms header, so this actually is at 110 per their standards, not 125. 'Ryan1000' 04:01, December 14, 2015 (UTC) MTSAT is hibernating at the moment --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 17:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I completely lost track of this one due to finals... fingers crossed it doesn't cause too much harm! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:04, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear, Melor just rocketed up to 125 kts (1-min) ''while over the Philippines... that's not good... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:17, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's unusual. It has weakened again though. Oh and Steven, you're not going to believe this but I was born in 1990. 'I started tracking every single storm in 2009 when I was 19. From 2004-2008 I only tracked storms headed for my area or big storms like Ike and Katrina. Katrina however was originally forecast to hit my area. God, I feel old. Leeboy100Happy Holidays! 18:44, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Tropical Storm Melor (2nd time) down and out. --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 20:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Not quite, although it is almost down and out. Current strength: 70 mph (1-min), 60 mph (10-min). The Philippines could have received some destruction here and there, but it was hopefully not as bad as Koppu. Ryan, I will remember that from now on, I never really updated WPac storms before that time when I updated Melor on the active storms template. And I never thought Leeboy was 25! I thought you were a teenager or around my age...especially considering your username containing "boy" implying that you were possibly younger. I was born in 1999, nine years after you! Dylan, my finals are luckily not now, but will be in mid-January. I will sure prepare for it. P.S. The PAGASA named this storm "Nona", originally going to be "Nonoy" but that one was scratched due to it sounding too similar to "Noynoy", a nickname for the current president of the Philippines. P.P.S. How's my new holiday sig? '[[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ��[[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Holidays!]] ��' 23:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Melor may have intensified quickly through the Philippines, but due to its small size, it's unlikely damage was widespread. However, it could've been very bad in the isolated areas that got the full force of the storm. 1 death and 3.1 million in damage has been reported thus far, though I expect that number to rise later on. Ryan1000 04:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Remnants of Melor Officially down and out. It could have done some major impacts in localized areas, but I doubt it was too bad. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ��[[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Holidays!]] ��' 03:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) 29W.NONAME Tropical Depression Twentynine-W and another... --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 20:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : It won't become named, though. Forecast to remain a weak TD as it approaches the southern Philippines. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ��[[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Holidays!]] ��' 23:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :: The JTWC has already just issued their final warning on this system, and the JMA should do it soon. [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ��[[Message Wall:Steve820 #top|''Happy Holidays!]] ��' 03:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) 99W.INVEST 99W.INVEST well Vamei's record is plastered. 0.8N... --HurricaneOdile | happy holidays! and year 16:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, I didn't think that was even possible. Along with that, it has a Central Cold Cover pattern now. What a strange system. I posted about this in the Pacific Hurricane season as well since it's east of the dateline, strangely enough, despite the name. It would be awesome to see something out of this! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 21:05, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Normally I'm one of the first to complain about starting this section so early in the season; however, we've already had five storms, at least one of which has a decent chance of retirement. So, without further ado... ;JMA *Mekkhala: 10% - Nothing to shake a stick at, but enough for retirement? Nah. *Higos: 0% - It was incredible to watch such a strong typhoon materialize in early February, but a fish is a fish is a fish. *Bavi: <1% - It did slightly more than nothing. *'Maysak:' 65% - The Philippines may have gotten off easy, but Micronesia was hit very hard by this storm. From Wikipedia: "Pacific Maritime Association administrator Melinda Espinosa said 'Most concrete structures withstood the fury but everything else was damaged.'" That does not sound good. Maysak was essentially a stronger Sudal; remember, Sudal was retired for the havoc it wreaked in Micronesia. Sudal didn't even claim any lives; Maysak killed 5. *Haishen: Wait, what? ;PAGASA *All names: 0% - So far, no storm has caused either 1 billion PHP in damage, or 300 fatalities. As much as I disagree with PAGASA's arbitrary retirement standards (Amang was a respectable storm for them, and even a minor storm like Betty deserves a bit better than 0%), there's nothing I can do to change them. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Eh...I'm bored. Been a while since I've been on, but until EPac and ATL start up in two weeks and a month, respectively, might as well post my calls thus far: JMA names: *Mekkhala - 5% - Damage and deaths were very minimal, even by their standards. *Higos - 0% - Strongest February typhoon in 45 years, but it was still well away from land. *Bavi - 1% - Was just an afternoon rainshower for parts of micronesia; damage, if any, was less than minimal. *Maysak - 70% - It fortunately wasn't as bad as it could've been for the Philippines, but parts of Micronesia were slammed by this typhoon, and it was regarded as the worst ever in some areas. It has a pretty good shot of retirement based on what happened there alone. On top of all this, Maysak was also the strongest storm to exist in the West Pacific before April, and the 3rd earliest WPac category 5, after Ophelia in January 1958 and Mitang in March 2002. *Haishenot say anything here (end pun). *Noul - 5% - Preliminary estimate, but overall damage seems to have been minor in the islands, just like Maysak. *Dolphin - 10% - Damage on Guam was much less than I initially feared it would be, so it'll probably be coming back again in ~6 years. *Kujira - 6% - Caused some damage and deaths in Vietnam, but it won't be enough to kick it out. *Chan-Hom - 70% - Impacts in the Shanghai area totaled 944 million USD in damage and 1 death. While that's not as bad as it could've been, it was still pretty bad, and it has a good shot at retirement. *Linfa - 36% - Damage was somewhat extensive for a storm of it's intensity (218 million), though the Hong Kong area has seen worse, and it's definitely not a certainty. But it gets some credit. *Nangka - 15% - Like I said before, this was more or less a Halong repeat for Japan. Nothing exceptional, it'll probably be back in ~6 years. *Soudelor - 70% - Taiwan got off rather easy from this, with only 20 million in damage, but Saipan got slammed by this thing and China sustained extensive damage as well, up to 2.4 billion dollars of it, and it killed several people. Has a decent shot at being retired. *Molave - 0% - Welcome to typhoon school...aaand you fail. *Goni - >20% - Initial reports don't seem to be too bad, but they might go up later. *Atsani - 0% - Powerful, but was a fishspinner nonetheless. *Etau - 7% - Caused some damage and deaths, but they aren't enough for retirement. *Vamco - 3% - Less than Etau, so no. *Krovanh - 1% - Strong typhoon, but effects to the Marianas were likely minimal. *Dujian - 30% - 661 million in damage and 3 deaths isn't nothing, but Taiwan and China have seen worse, and it probably won't go. *Mujigae - 70% - I'd want to be more generous to this thing for the 3.7 billion in damage it did, but some similar past storms like Hagupit of 2008 hit that area and weren't retired, Mujigae might not be either. But it was still pretty destructive, and it could go. *Choi-Wan - 0% - Fishspinner. *Koppu - 45% - 212 million in damage and 57 deaths isn't nothing, but the Philippines have seen worse and I don't expect it to go. but its PAGASA name (Lando) does meet the criteria, and it's out. *Champi - 0% - Powerful, but also a fishspinner, so no. *In-fa - 1% - Caused minor flooding to some of the islands of the West Pacific, but no major damage was reported. *Melor ?? - Still active, but could damage parts of the Philippines heavily. PAGASA names: *Lando - 100% - Met the criteria of 1 billion PHP damage, so goodbye. *Everything else - 0% - Nothing else meets their retirement criteria (1 billion PHP damage/300 deaths). There you go. Ryan1000 20:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) For the first time since I joined this wiki I will post retirement predictions for the WPAC Here we go! JMA *Mekkhala: 10%- 3 deaths and $7 million, but that won't warrant retirement *Higos: 0%- It was a strong storm, but didn't affect land *Bavi: 1%- Didn't do much *''Maysak: 60%-''While the Phillipines avoided the worst of this unusually early cat 5 super typhoon, Micronesia was hit extremely hard. As Dylan said, This was a stronger Sudal (which was retired), except Sudal caused no deaths. 5 people were killed in this typhoon, so it has a good shot at retirement *Haishen: 0%- What a fishy storm. *Noul: 10% The Phillipines avoided major devestation here! It was a cat 5 as it passed by the islands. Miraculously, damage has been minor so far! It did cause 2 deaths though :( *Dolphin: 0%- Cat 5 that didn't hit land but might have become one with the dolphins. *Kujira: 6%- Caused flooding in Vietnam that caused 6 deaths. *'Chan-Hom: 75%- '$1.46 billion in damage & 6 deaths gives it a good chance at retirement. *Linfa: 10%-Eh, it didn't do as much as initially feared, and caused no deaths. *Nagka: 15%-killed two people and did quite a bit of damage, but there have been worse storms. *'Soudelor: 90%-' Powerful typhoon. 38 deaths and $3.2 billion in damage. Sounds about right for retirement. *Molave: 0%- Nothing here, Molave just went fishing. *Goni: 25%- Again, another storm that wasn't as bad as initially expected, but still left it's mark. *Atsani: 0%- Another powerful typhoon that didn't do much. *Etau: 5%- Caused 8 deaths and some damge, but it won't be retired. *Vamco: 10%- See Etau, except it caused 15 deaths *Krovanh: 0%- *Insert lame fish joke here* *Dujuan: 30%- Ryan pretty much said what I was going to say, so see his section. *''Mujigae: 50%- Caused $3 billion in damage and 22 deaths, but past storms have done worse and weren't retired. So I'm saying 50-50'' *Choi-wan: 0%- Didn't do anything, but how was this not a category 3 typhoon(let alone, a typhoon at all)?!?! It had the pressure and the looks of one. *'Koppu: 75%- '''It's PAGASA name has already been retired, and there's a good chance that this one will also be retired. *Champi: 0%- Did some harm to ocean life, but that won't get it retired. *In-Fa: 0%- Considering this was the replacement name for Parma, I'm glad it did next to nothing. ' PAGASA''' Lando:'' Has been retired.'' Nothing else meets there standards for retirement. leeboy100My Talk! 21:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ' JMA *Mekkhala: 10% - Nothing to shake a stick at. Seriously. *Higos: 0% - It was incredible to watch such a strong typhoon materialize in early February, buuuuut, no landfall. See y'all in 6 freaking years! :3 *Bavi: <1% - It did slightly more than nothing..so no. see you in 2021! *Maysak: 45% - The Philippines may have gotten off easy, but Micronesia was hit very hard by this storm. From Wikipedia: "Pacific Maritime Association administrator Melinda Espinosa said 'Most concrete structures withstood the fury but everything else was damaged.'" That does not sound good. Maysak was essentially a stronger Sudal; remember, Sudal was retired for the havoc it wreaked in Micronesia. Sudal didn't even claim any lives; Maysak killed 5. *Haishe'''no comment...meh *Noul: 54% - Although Noul sort of helped Taiwan get water after a severe drought, Noul, known as Typhoon Dodong within the country, entered the Philippine area of Responsibility on May 7 and The Philippines raised signal 4, the highest warning level. From Wikipedia: "After Noul made a direct hit on northeastern Luzon at Santa Ana, Cagayan, at least two indirect deaths were attributed to Noul after they were electrocuted while preparing their houses in advance of the typhoon." That does not sound good. Noul was a slightly weaker Megi; remember, Megi was retired because the Hong Kong Observatory analysed that Megi was the strongest tropical cyclone in the Northwest Pacific Ocean since Tip in 1979 by attaining the 10-minute maximum sustained winds at 270 km/h (145 knots, 165 mph). However Megi claimed 69 lives; Noul killed only 2 (as I said earlier). I loved tracking Noul. *Dolphin: 30.5% - Strong typhoon, along with minor flooding in Guam, but it did pretty much nuttin. *Kujira: 0% - wtf, a fish = a fish. End of the line. But it did make landfall. YES BUT IT WAS ONLY LIKE A TORENTAL DOWNPOUR. OK? SHADDUP. *Chan-hom: 87.3% - This one has a shot at retirement; $1.46 billion in damage, 6 fatalities, Japan avoided major devastation here! Sadly, China was hit very hard by this storm. Due to the typhoon, more than 1 million people were evacuated in Zhejiang and nearly 30,000 ships were called back to port. 600 flights were reportedly canceled within the area. *Nankga: 5% - My iPod has new, black glass and it's way stronger than this. Would be surprised if it becomes a C5. UPDATE: Category 4? Wow. The WPac just made me eat my words. *Halola: 7% - I don't know if Halola's going on the road to retirement or not. Several flights cancelled and 1.2 million in damages...Funny because my surface cost me 1.2 grand. *Souledor: ??% - We'll have to see, nothing yet, but when I spring out of my break from wikia-WTF?! (english accent) Souledor literally THREW Maysak in the trash! (end accent) --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 17:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Any particular reason why you copied my rationales up to Haishen? :/ --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:19, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I was very lazy, that is all. :P --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 21:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- odiles fun predictions! feat. Obama here are mine. will update with new storms. ※ 5% - Mekkhala: even Mekkhala was weak. it caused some flooding. ※ 0% - Higos: meh... ※ -1% - Bavi: wait what? ※ 75% - Maysak: Micronesia got hit reaallly badly. Sudal part 2 ※ NaN% - Haishen: no comment. (end water puns) ※ 20% - Noul: Noul literally evaporated as it missed the phillipines as a C5. ※ 15% - Dolphin: altough was a record early storm. some minor flooding in Guam ※ 25% - Kujira: some flooding ※ 100% - Chan-hom: 1'' BILLION'' in damages! thats enough for instant retirement ※ 25% - Linfa: but caused the ferry MV Nirvana to capsize. damages are are not worse than expected ※ 5% - Nangka: blah... ※ 85% - Soudelor: do i need to explain this? ※ NaN% - Molave: u get a Z∞- in failing. ※ 40% - Goni: ※ NaN% - Atsani: AWESHUM! OOO YEEAAAA! ※ 45% - Etau: that flooding tho... ※ 25% - Vamco: nothing special about it. ※ NaN% - Krovanh: fish ※ 40% - Dujuan: if Soudelor and Goni arent enough... ※ 100% - Mujigae: wiki page says 3 billion so its out ※ NaN% - Choi-wan: your eye will not work ※ 100% - Koppu: its out too ※ NaN% - Champi: fish ※ NaN% - In-fa: another fish... ※ ???% - Melor: active totally destructive|get hyper! 04:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, storms can easily get away with $1 billion+ in damage without getting retired. In 2004, Typhoon Songda caused $9 billion in damage to Japan, and yet it wasn't retired. Granted, that is a rather extreme case, but still. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Now I should do this, even though I'm not really interested in this basin: (Retirement colors: 0%, 1%, 2.5%, 5%, 7.5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 99% (When retirement is basically certain to happen, but not absolutely 100% sure to be certain. Highest rating in non-PAGASA basins.), 100% (Only used in basins with retirement requirements, like PAGASA.)) JMA: *Mekkhala: 5% - The Philippines got away from this. Sorry Mekkhala, but you're most likely staying. *Higos: 0% - Really powerful, awesome, fantabulous February system! But all it did was spin fish, shrimp, seaweed, sharks, plankton, etc. out in the open Pacific. *Bavi: 1% - Nothing really interesting about this one. Saiyan, Tinian, and more Mariana Islands got some impacts, though. *Maysak: 60% - Chuuk sustained extreme damage, with as much as 90% structures sustaining damage. Most of Micronesia was just slammed by this thing. I wouldn't be surprised if it is retired. *Haishen: 0% - EPIC FAIL. See you next time! *Noul: 25% - Somewhat damaging, and it was extremely powerful, but damages should not be enough to warrant retirement. *Dolphin: 5% - It was really damaging for Guam, but it was mostly just a fish and dolphin-spinner. It probably spun the dolphins so much that they got killed. Please, think of the dolphins! *Kujira: 2.5% - This TS caused extensive flooding in Hainan and Vietnam, and enhanced the monsoon, but a retirement is unlikely. *Chan-hom: 75% - Quite a lot of damage was caused in parts of China and also some in Okinawa. This could have a really high shot at retirement. *Linfa: 35% - Pretty extensive damage throughout Philippines, Taiwan, and Hong Kong region. This might have an outside shot at retirement, but I doubt it. *Nangka: 10% - Not super devastating, but did do a little bit of damage. Retirement is not likely at this point, so it's likely coming back next time. It was also pretty powerful, but not to the extreme extent like Soudelor. *Halola: 5% - Nothing really interesting here. Slight shot at best. *Soudelor: 85% - Well, well, well, look what we have here. A really horrible storm for Saiyan, China, and Taiwan. It was also the most powerful 2015 storm, challenging even Haiyan and Tip at one point. A retirement looks to be very likely currently. *Molave: 0% - Another epic fail! See you next time, buddy! *Goni: 30% - The system impacted many countries, but it wasn't the most horrible storm ever. In fact, there is a moderate chance it won't be retired. *Atsani: 0% - Failed to affect land, but was an awesomely powerful fishspinner. *Etau: 15% - On closer inspection, damage to Japan wasn't too bad. Plus, it was only a tropical storm, so retirement isn't so likely after all. *Vamco: 20% - Flooding in Vietnam could give it at least a small chance. *Krovanh: 0% - A fishspinner of a weaker typhoon strength. *Dujuan: 45% - China and Taiwan got hit pretty hard; economic losses are estimated to be at least $660.9 million (2015 USD) throughout its path. Combined with 3 confirmed deaths, this storm could have a slight shot at retirement. *Mujigae: 65% - 22 deaths (so far) and $3.69 billion (2015 USD) in damage could make it have a good shot at retirement. *Choi-wan: 0% - Didn't do much to land at all. *Koppu: 60% - Destructive in the Philippines, it could have a good shot. And BTW, its PAGASA name has been retired, so that affects the potential retirement chance on this name. *Champi: 0% - Only eventful thing about this was that it shoved too much strength on poor ocean life, but other than that, humans were not affected by this fantastically powerful oceanic fishspinner. *In-fa: 0% - Fishie that didn't punch landmasses. *Melor: 25% - Probably wasn't too terrible for the Philippines, so the name is likely staying. PAGASA: *Lando: 100% - Has been retired. *All other names: 0% - Does not meet PAGASA retirement criteria. --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 23:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) 162's Retirements *Mekkhala: 15% It had a slight affect on the Philippines, but not enough. *Amang: 0% *Higos: 0% Very strong fish, no. *Bavi: 0% Wait, Bavi??? *Betty: 0% You failed. *Maysak: 75% Very nice storm. It hit Micronesia killing some people and causing damage. :( Didn't have a bad affect on the Philippines once again. *Chedeng: 0% *Haishen: 0% Very destructive! No. *Noul: 30% Wasn't as damaging as I thought it would, but very impressive system! *Dodong: 0% Another Fail. *Dolphin: 5% Not very much in Guam, but yet another impressive system! *Kujira: 0% Felicia's best friend. *Chan-hom: 90% Very nice storm once again. I thought it would miss land at first, until it unexpectedly hit China, causing $1 billion+. *Falcon: 0% Nah. *Linfa: 5% Not a very amusing storm. *Egay: 0% 1 word.......No... *Nangka: 50% Not very sure on this storm, but it produced impressive waves when it made landfall. *Halola: 1% No/No. What do you pick? *Goring: 0% No. *Soudelor: 95% '''One CrAzY Storm! Wiped out the Mariana Islands and then went on to destroy Taiwan. *Hanna: 0% *Molave: 0% Fish...... *Goni: 45% I'm being lenient with this one. It caused as many deaths as Soudelor, but not as much damage. *Ineng: '''50% It caused PHP 4.4 billion which is enough for retirement, but the deaths aren't enough. *Astani: 0% Very powerful fishspinner. *Kilo: 1% Meh... *Etau: 15% Slight damage on Japan isn't enough. *Vamco: 0% Henri's cousin. *Krovanh: 0% Fishspinner. *Dujuan: 5% Did slight damage. *Jenny: 0% *Mujigae: 90% '''This typhoon lashed Southern China causing terrible tornadoes. The tornadoes killed 7-23 people. Mujigae caused incredible amounts of damage and deaths. *Kabayan: 0% Not bad in Philippines, *Choi-wan:0% Bleh... *Koppu: '''99% Oh my word...Koppu caused 6 billion PHP and killed 47!?! This is going to be gone most likely. *Lando: '100% '''What the heck happened here!?! *Champi: Active still. Predictions will be released when over with. ''